Spring Fling
by SnappySnaps
Summary: Ever heard of a summer love; well I had a spring fling. AU
1. Chapter 1

Spring Fling

Chapter one - Anything can happen.

"Shine bright like a diamond..." Brittany sang softly as she threw another vest into her messily packed suitcase; she turned round and picked up her flipflops; "Marley!"

Upon hearing her name being shouted; she rushed into the adjacent bedroom, slipping momentarily on a single blue sock; "Britt, what's wrong?"

"Are you packing flipflops?" Brittany asked, wearing a small smirk; as she pulled her suitcase together in the hope of closing it.

Marley leaned over; to help Brittany close the bulging suitcase; "Yeah, I have."

Brittany squealed, releasing her hold on the suitcase to wrap her arms around Marley's waist; pulling her tightly; "I'm so excited."

Marley lightly patted Brittany's back; even with being close friends with the bubbly woman; she still wasn't used to the touchy feely nature of Brittany; "Oh... Okay... I'll meet you by the car. I think Quinn and Kitty are outside."

Brittany's lips curled up into a small snarl. She liked Kitty; They had became friends instantly when they met in freshman year at NYU; Quinn on the other hand, their friendship had been awkward as soon as they met. Quinn was the complete opposite of her; and those indifferences proved too difficult to overcome. As if remembering Marley was looking at her; she shook her head and nodded, trying to smile; "See you outside, Rose."

Marley smiled; and walked out of the bedroom. Brittany looked down at her suitcase; she picked it up and placed it down; before walking towards her chair; tickling Lord Tubbington, her pet cat underneath the chin.

"I'm going away for Spring Break, Tubs... But Mrs Kingston... She lives next door; she promised to come over every day to feed you... and let you out. I know you're gonna miss me... but Me and Marley planned this since... like Christmas." Brittany murmured affectionately; as she leaned down to kiss the top of Lord Tubbington's head; "See you in three weeks."

Brittany stood up; pulling her bag over her shoulder; and picking up her suitcase; she made her way down the hallway towards the front door; she stood watching Kitty and Quinn, as they talk animatedly in the front seats of Marley's vehicle. Brittany walked out; turning to lock the front door.

"Britt..." Kitty called, waving softly

Brittany smiled happily; "Hey."

Quinn looked over at Brittany's retreating figure, as she walked towards the trunk; to place her suitcase inside. Quinn cleared her throat, as she nudged Kitty; "Hurry up, Britt! We need to go..."

Brittany huffed underneath her breath before dropping her suitcase on top of Quinn with a loud bang; she smirked to herself as she walked to the back seat; and hopped inside, next to Marley.

"Let's go!" Kitty called, clapping excitedly; she turned to Quinn who winked and switched the radio on; and their journey towards California began.

Marley leaned over after they had begun driving towards the ferry; "Britt, you okay?"

Brittany felt Marley's breath on her cheek before she spoke; making her turn to look at her; "I'm fine... Just tired. What's time is the ferry?"

"It's at three." Marley said, checking her watch; she clicked her tongue; "I think Jake's getting this ferry too. He's supposed to; he hasn't texted me yet... Is everything okay with you and Quinn yet?"

At the mention of her name, Quinn glanced in the rearview mirror; not expecting to meet bright blue eyes staring back; Quinn turned her attention back to the road.

"We're okay... I guess." Brittany said

Marley smiled almost as if she was hopeful that any disagreements between the four of them were fading fast. It wasn't in any of their plans to spend three weeks together if they were only going to be brickering to each other.

"So Jake's coming at three?" Brittany asked, pulling her hair into a high pony tail

"Yeah... with Ryder and Sam." Marley said

"Really?" Kitty questioned; whipping round to look at her; "Wow... That boy is obsessed with me."

"Ryder?" Quinn asked, with furrowed eyebrows, as she took a sharp right turn down the next block; she followed the signs for the ferry's parking space.

"Yeah...That boy can't wait to pet my... kitty." Kitty joked, making Brittany and Marley groan; "Sorry... that was pretty bad."

Quinn let out a small giggle; "We're here... Where's the boys?"

Marley shrugged; "We'll find them in a short while... Let's grab the bags."

The four of them climbed out of the vehicle; and went to take their bags out of the trunk. Marley locks the car doors; before following after Brittany, Quinn and Kitty who were walking up the board; towards the queue of people for the 3pm ferry to Staten Island.

"Jake!" Marley called, waving frantically

Quinn eyed her from the side; a look of annoyance washing over her face as Jake wrapped his arms around Marley's waist; pulling her close; and pecking her lips only lightly.

"The guys are further in the queue. Come on..." Jake said, lacing his fingers with Marley's; who nodded, looking at each other of the girls; who don't object but followed Jake towards where Ryder and Sam were stood waiting.

Brittany ignores Ryder and Sam's welcome; noticing how Sam smiles brightly at her; she takes more notice in the people standing in the queue. Her eyes flickering to stay open as the bright sunrays burn down at her; she flinches only momentarily before recognising Kitty's bracelets hitting her forearm.

"Britt, you remembered your pass right?" Kitty asked, fumbling with her own bag

"I got it." Brittany muttered, pulling it out of her bag; she pushed passed Kitty and Quinn to hand hers to the conductor who was checking passes; before following after Ryder.

Kitty holds her pass out; before walking through the gate onto the ferry; she decided to wait for Quinn; as everyone else had walked ahead to find a space to sit.

"I have a pass." Quinn mutters as the conductor gives her another annoyed cough; her eyes widened when a slender tan hand slips into her bag; and pulls out the clear white pass.

"Here." the smooth tone says; making Quinn turn to look at the person; but also to accept the pass.

"Thank you." Quinn whispers; licking her lips as the beauty of the woman standing behind her is extraordinary; she quickly thrusts the pass at the conductor; who nods; letting Quinn walk to Kitty; not before looking back at the latina who helped her.

"Quinne's got a crush." Kitty giggles against Quinn's ear

"Shush... Lets find the others." Quinn said

Quinn and Kitty find Jake and Marley sitting on a large table with Sam and Ryder; they mention how Brittany wanted to write in her notebook. Turning the next page, Brittany clears her throat, sipping from her water bottle; she picked up her pencil and begins to doodle. Being a comtemporary Art student, Brittany loved to draw, doodle, scribble. Anything which ended up being something. Letting the pencil run along the smooth paper, it was free which is exactly what Brittany was.

"That's awesome." A raspy voice said beside her; Brittany turned to meet chocolate eyes and a liquid smile; in turn making her smile wider.

"Thanks." Brittany mumbled, flicking the pages over; so the cover was showing; "I like drawing."

"Well, you're awesome at it." the voice replied

"Thanks... I'm Brittany." Brittany said, letting her pencil tap against the cover of her book.

"Santana..." the voice answered, Brittany turned to take in the whole image; the tanned skin was mostly covered by her white t-shirt with a picture of the statue of liberty on it; and her tight black jeans.

"It's nice to meet you." Brittany responsed, knowing she spent far too long staring at the woman's body.

"You too, Britt... I have to go. I lost my friend... See you around." Santana said, with a small grin before walking off.

Brittany smiled to herself; as Santana walked off; her behind was hugged perfectly in those jeans; she let out a chuckle at how sexual her thoughts were just from one person. It had been more than a year since she had sex; and even that was only a one night stand. Her last partner was Harmony Perri; and that was a train wreck.

Brittany quickly put her book away before getting up; to walk back towards the table where the rest of her friends were. Kitty who was looking for Brittany, found her first.

"I just met someone, Kit. She was perfect... so beautiful." Brittany bragged instantly, as they walked towards the table; when they were only a few feet away; Brittany grabbed Kitty's arm firmly; "Don't tell Quinn, please."

Recognising the look in Brittany's eyes; one of fear, probably that Quinn would try to embarrass Brittany in some way; she nodded softly; "Don't worry... It'll be our secret. Was she really cute?"

"So cute... I'll tell you more later." Brittany whispered; as she moved to take a seat beside Marley; Kitty nodded and sat opposite next to Quinn.

"How long does this take?" Brittany asked, already feeling bored

Quinn rolled her eyes; "Another 15 minutes."

Brittany met Quinn's hazel eyes and nodded; "Wanna play I spy?"

Marley giggled against Jake's chest; "Of course... You go first."

Brittany looked around the ferry before tapping her fingers along the table in front of them; "I spy with my little eye... something beginning with W."

Quinn laughed; "Water."

Brittany's face dropped when Sam and Ryder joined in and laughed; Kitty shifted in her seat as she watched Brittany's face flush in embarrassment; "Quinn... Don't."

Quinn snapped from Brittany to Kitty; "What? It was water, wasn't it?"

"Yeah..." Brittany whispered; standing up and walking away from the table; she walked to the nearest door; and leaned against the railing surrounding the ferry.

Marley placed her hand on Brittany's lower back; "Don't listen to her, Britt."

"She was right though. I picked water... The simple... the stupid choice." Brittany said; turning to look at Marley; "She doesn't like me... she puts up with me... because of you and Kitty."

"No, Britt. She likes you... She's being a bitch today." Marley said

Brittany sniffed loudly; looking out across the water; Staten Island could easily be seen in the background; "We're nearly there... Three weeks of Quinn... Sounds so great."

Marley laughed; pulling Brittany into a one armed hug; "It'll be fine... Just ignore her. You're awesome, Britt... Don't let her make you forget it."

Brittany smiled; resting her head on Marley's shorter shoulder; they remained in a comfortable silence as the ferry reached the port at Staten Island. Marley turned and squeezed Brittany's shoulder; "Let's grab our bags..."

Brittany followed Marley towards the table; Quinn had already walked ahead with Kitty. Brittany grabbed her bag; Sam wrapped his arm around Brittany's shoulders.

"Don't worry about Q, Britt. She's on her period, probably." Sam joked, his wide lips spreading into a grin

"Yeah..." Brittany mumbled, sliding out from underneath his arm; to catch up with Marley and Jake; "Are we getting a taxi to the hotel?"

"We can walk, Britt. It's only like 5 minutes." Sam said, walking beside her; "Guys, wait up."

Ryder pulled on Kitty's bag, making her halt along with Quinn; all of them then walked together off the ferry; and down the block towards their hotel.

Upon reaching a large sign 'Solar Hotel' Ryder announces this was it; and nominated himself to collect the keys; they decided that everyone was in pairs except Brittany who said she prefered to room by herself; meaning Ryder roomed with Sam; Kitty with Quinn and lastly Marley and Jake. Ryder returned, passing the keys to Jake, Quinn and Brittany.

"I'm gonna go for a nap first." Kitty mumbled to herself as they walked passed the outdoor swimming pool; Brittany dodged a topless guy who was running to dive into the pool.

"We should swim before it gets dark." Brittany said

"Sounds like a plan." Jake said; "How about in an hour we meet at the pool?"

Quinn stumbled against Sam's sandals; she pushed him hard; "For god's sake, walk properly."

"Easy!" Sam mumbled walking in front of her

Quinn stopped to sort her shoe out; she leaned down to pick her bag up when she came face to face with the same latina woman; "Are you stalking me?"

Santana let out a small giggle; turning to look at her asian friend; "T, I'll meet you upstairs..."

"Fine by me." Tina said walking off

Santana turned to Quinn; "Twice in one day... I would have guessed you were stalking me... Forgetting to know where your pass was... Your sandal coming undo... Seemed to be a conceindence that I'm always behind you when it happens."

Quinn's face flushed underneath the Latina's gaze; "Erm... Sorry..."

"It's fine... I guess I'll see you around..." Santana said, with a small smile

"Yeah... Probably." Quinn replied, brushing her hair out of her face

Santana walked ahead, following after her friend. Quinn released a shaky breath as she tried to walk to her room but her eyes were glued to the latina's behind.

Quinn arrived at her room, Kitty was stood outside; "Sorry... I forgot I had the key."

Kitty nodded and pushed the door opened when Quinn finally unlocked it; "I see you were speaking to your latina lover."

"Oh, please... I don't even know her name." Quinn mumbled

"What?! Oh you have to get it now." Kitty said, slapping Quinn's behind; "Go..."

Quinn pouted at Kitty; before placing her bag on her bed; and walking back towards the door; "An hour, Kitty... Don't fall asleep for more."

"Get your lady!" Kitty called, climbing into bed

Quinn closed the door behind her before walking towards the hotel bar; mentally squealing like a dying goat upon seeing her latina sitting at the bar, nursing either a coke, or coke with some form of alcohol.

"Can I have the same as her, please?" Quinn asked, the bar tender with a small smile as she sat next to Santana

"Well, It's offical... You're my personal stalker, aren't you?" Santana joked, twisting her body to face Quinn

"I guess fate wanted us to meet." Quinn said, taking a sip of her drink; the warmth of the rum tickled her throat before soothing over by the coldness of the coke; "I'm Quinn..."

Santana stifled a giggle; before nodding; "I'm Santana..."

Quinn smiled, her cheeks keeping a little blush to them; as she let her eyes run across Santana's face; the smooth cheekbones, her small nose, adorable dimples when she smiled; "Beautiful name... After the band?"

"I wish... Old family tradition." Santana replied, twirling her straw in her glass; "Quinn... sounds old..."

"I don't know. My dad liked Harley Quinn." Quinn said with a small smile

"That's cute, I guess... In a nerdy comic kinda way." Santana said

Just as Quinn was about to reply; Santana's phone rang; she smiled softly, revealing her dimples again before answering.

"Hey, Tina..." Santana said

"Hey, Are we going to a late dinner now?" Tina asked

"Sure... I'll be right up." Santana said

"Cool... See you in a minute." Tina replied

"Okay, see you." Santana said as she hung up; she clicked her tongue against her teeth; "Well, Harely Quinn... I have dinner plans... Raincheck this talk?"

"Sure... I'm here for three weeks... I'm sure we'll bump into each other again." Quinn said

Santana smiled, hopping off her chair; she placed a twenty beside Quinn's drink; "That ones on me, Harely Quinn... See you around."

Santana walked away; Quinn watched as she bumped into Brittany; they spoke for a few minutes before parting. Brittany bounced beside Quinn; "Kitty said you were down here... Marley's gonna join us for a drink."

"What the hell? Were you flirting with Santana?" Quinn asked

"Well, we spoke on the ferry... She's super cute right. I thought... well, I think she likes me." Brittany said, smiling bashfully towards the end.

Quinn felt a spark of competition burst inside her; "She invited me for a drink." Quinn smirked as the smile was wiped off Brittany's face; "I saw her first, Britt... I like her."

Brittany sucked a sharp intake of breath in; she hated the fact that Quinn seriously believed that she would beat Brittany; it irked her the wrong way; and she sternly glared at Quinn; "I like her too... And I'm having her."

Quinn felt annoyance rippled through her bones; before smiling smugly; "Britt, she won't pick you over me... but if you want to try and beat me."

"It's not about beating you... Even if that is a bonus." Brittany said; "I like Santana... and I'm gonna date her."

"Good luck!" Quinn quipped in sarcasm; "I'm not letting her go unless she tells me to back off."

"You really think you can beat me? You tried before, Quinn! It didn't work... People don't like your personality." Brittany said

"And people love how child like you are. It's refreshing... but people want to be other people who are actually liking in the real world. Not in Brittany world where ducks are cute little pets... Santana doesn't look like the type to date miss fantasy... especially when I'm an option." Quinn snarled

Brittany's bottom lip trembled as she tried to keep the tears at bay; it was one thing to talk to Quinn about anything but to show any emotion was seen as a weakness which Quinn would eventually use against you.

Marley walked through the entrance of the bar; she took a seat on the other side of Brittany; "Wanna order a drink?"

"I'm not thirsty... I'm not letting go... not on this." Brittany called as she stormed out of the hotel bar, leaving Quinn with an annoyed expression and Marley with a confused one.

"What's going on?" Marley voiced loudly, snapping Quinn from her glaring at the spot Brittany was last in.

"Nothing!" Quinn said, before she stormed off, leaving Marley alone.

Marley looked back at the bartender and announced with a small innocent smile; "I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - Fight for her?

Brittany shifted on the sun lounger beneath her; her leg crossing over the other one; she placed her battered copy of the 'Note Book' on her lap, while she looked up. Ryder was flirting with Kitty as she dipped her feet in the swimming pool; Sam was involved in a swimming race with Jake; as Marley cheered Jake on. Quinn was lying on the sunlounger beside her; her eyes were closed but Brittany knew better than to think she was asleep.

Brittany's eyes widened as she drank in the sight of Santana who was wearing a very fitted black bikni. Brittany's mouth went instantly dry as her eyes took no shame in running down the firm full breasts being confined in the bikini top; the smooth pane of her stomach only marked by her toned abs; Brittany was just about to reach her bottom half when she realised that Santana walked forward until she was stood by the end of her sunlounger.

Brittany quickly glanced at Quinn who was had her arm across her eyes; a small smile spread across her face as she place her forefinger against her lips; Santana nodded and let Brittany's slender fingers wrap around her wrist before they walked away from Quinn.

"Hi." Brittany's voice sounded slightly husky

"Hey... I didn't realise it was you." Santana said

Brittany smiled; "Yeah... Are you staying here?"

"Yeah, until further notice." Santana said with a small smile; "What about you?"

"For three weeks." Brittany replied, leaning against a nearby table; "Are you alone?"

"For spring break?" Santana asked, with a slight frown etched on her forehead; she let a small smile grace her lips when Brittany nodded excitedly; "No, I'm with my friend... She's gone to find her boyfriend; so I'm pretty much gonna be alone."

Brittany's smile changed into a wider one; "You can hang out with me."

Santana licked her lips softly; her eyes ran down Brittany's frame; "Are you sure?"

"My friends are mostly together anyway." Brittany said, with a small shrug; "I doubt they'll miss me."

Santana ran her eyes up from Brittany's legs; "I'm sure someone would miss those legs... They run for miles."

Brittany let out a nervous giggle; she rubbed the back of her neck; feeling slightly nervous underneath Santana's burning gaze; "They're not that long."

"They look it from here..." Santana said, her eyes looking over Brittany's shoulder; a smile ghosting her lips; "Hey Quinn."

Brittany turned round to meet Quinn's burning gaze; "Hey, Q."

Santana looked from Quinn to Brittany; a look of recognition appearing on her face; "Do you two know each other?"

"Yeah..." Brittany said softly

Quinn looked from Brittany to Santana; her voice coming out lightly; but Brittany could easily detected the warning hidden for her; "Well, this looks cosy."

Santana giggled, crinkling her nose as her eyes sweeped across Quinn's bikini top and light blue daisy dukes; "We met yesterday... Right, Britt?"

"Yep." Brittany said, making sure to pop the P loudly

"Oh... So Santana, are you free for a drink tonight?" Quinn asked, smiling softly; she leaned forward to brush her hair behind her ear.

"I should be... Is that your friend?" Santana asked, making Brittany and Quinn whip round to look where Santana was staring; Brittany and Quinn's eyes landed on a glaring Sam; "Well Bieber wannabe is clearly into one of you."

"It's Britt. He has a bit of a puppy love crush on her... They used to date." Quinn said, barely taking her eyes off Santana; who glanced at an embarrassed looking at Brittany; "So that drink?"

Santana laughed; "I think we're hitting the town tonight. Maybe I'll see you out."

Brittany went to say something something when Santana tapped her arm; and dived into the swimming pool; taking short lengths before climbing out on the other side; she walked towards the stairs which led to the first level of hotel rooms.

"So hot." Brittany mumbled, snapping Quinn from her gaze with the spot where Santana had just climb out of.

"Britt, it's seriously cute the little crush you have on her." Quinn started

"Just shut up, Quinn! She turned you down... or didn't you notice that?" Brittany questioned with a small smile before turning round and making her way back towards her sunlounger; she picked up her book back up; and resumed her place on her page.

A few seconds later, a shadow appeared over her side making reading impossible; she let the book lean down as she looked up and met curious blue eyes, a shade duller than her own. Thinking about it now, she did look a lot like Sam. No wonder those fake incest rumours were spread in high school. Damn that J.B.I.

"You're in my light." Brittany said, trying to plaster a smile on her face

"Who was that?" Sam asked, moving to the side; and letting the sun hit Brittany straight in the eyes; He moved back, murmuring a quick apology underneath his breath.

"Someone I met on the ferry yesterday." Brittany said, looking down at her lap; "Sam, what's this gonna do with anything?"

"You know I like you, Britt... I thought we were... something." Sam muttered, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as the something was evidently nothing.

"I told you, I didn't like you... in that way." Brittany said; scratching her forehead; "I think it's best if we just stay friends... High school was a long time ago. Almost like a different life. I wasn't the girl for you then... and I'm not now."

Sam nodded, biting his bottom lip; he turned and walked away. Brittany felt bad as Sam walked away, obviously feeling dejected.

"Way to break his heart, Pierce." Quinn said, lying down on the adjacent sunlounger; "I never heard Santana say no when I asked her to go for a drink."

"She never said yes, either." Brittany mumbled, thumbing the corner of her page; "You're just annoyed she spoke to me instead of you."

Quinn let out a deep huff of air, her normally smooth features had crinkled in annoyance; part of her was annoyed that Santana was speaking to Brittany instead of her; "Just don't rub it in, Britt. She looked pretty confused as to why you're ex was glaring at her."

Brittany sucked her lips into her mouth; "Sam hasn't been anything more than friend since high school... You didn't have to say that to her. She might not even like girls... She could have been our friend."

Quinn turned to meet Brittany; her hazel eyes letting a wave of acknowledgement; "Okay... Look, I'm sorry. We don't know if she's gay or bi... We jumped to conclusions. I shouldn't have brought Sam up."

"No, you shouldn't. I think we should wait until we know if Santana's gay... before we try and ask her out individually." Brittany said, with a hopeful expression

"Okay... We'll wait until we know." Quinn said

Brittany grinned; "And then, it's let the best woman win."

Quinn chuckled softly; "Exactly."

Brittany glanced at Quinn, wondering if she was being serious about leaving Santana alone until they knew definitely that she was single. Shaking her head, she mumbled about going to grab a burger from round the corner; Quinn nodded and rolled onto her back.

Brittany sat on the broken brick wall surrounding the hotel; she took a bite of her burger; rolling her eyes as a drip of excess sauce ran down her chin to her upper breast.

"Napkin, Britt." Marley offered, taking a seat beside Brittany; as she passed her a clean napkin.

"Thanks..." Brittany mumbled, cleaning her chin and chest; "How did you know I was here?"

"Quinn told me you went off for a burger." Marley said, taking a bite of her own burger; she covered her mouth as she turned to Brittany; "She told me about the girl you both like. I think it's great... You found someone you like..."

"It's been a while... Trust Quinn to like her." Brittany said, shaking her head in defeat; "Who's gonna want me when they can have her? She's a prettier than me, smarter, funnier... I'm like the old version."

Marley shook her head, taking Brittany's hand between her own; "Britt, you're nothing like Quinn. If this girl wants Quinn over you... Well, it's offical she has no taste but also maybe she's not the right one for you."

Brittany looked forward, her lips parting with a light sigh; her eyes flickering to Marley; "After Harmony... I gave up on finding the one, you know... Santana... She's like no one i've ever met before. She's beautiful... she's a mystery; and Quinn likes her."

"You're gonna let Quinn try and win your mystery girl?" Marley asked, in confusion like she doesn't understand why you felt inadequate next to prim and proper Quinn Fabray; "Britt, you never gave up before... why now? Do you think Quinn's gonna get her?"

"Santana was speaking to her before... I have no idea about what..." Brittany said, licking her eyes as she wondered what they did talk about; themselves, plans for spring break.

Marley laughed at the idea of Quinn flirting successfully; it wasn't well known for Quinn to gain female companionship through her own smooth talking; "Quinn probably flirted with her... and Santana still decided to talk to you, right?"

Brittany laughed before sighing; hoping to move the conversation off Quinn and on to tonight; hopefully on to Santana; "We should get ready."

"Waiting on you!" Marley said, dropping down from the wall; Brittany climbed down and the two of them began walking towards their hotel rooms.

Later the night, Brittany was stood in the local bar around 50 yards from Solar hotel; her body was already moist with fresh sweat from her recent bout of dancing. Her mouth was now burning with the need for a drink. Just as she was about to wave her hand to gain the attention of the bartender; Kitty's loud voice signalled for shots.

"Britt, come take shots with us!" Kitty called, making you turn round to meet her wide and wild eyes; alcohol always did have that sort of effect on her; you trace her arm which is around Santana's neck; who was whispering to a pretty Asian woman around the same age as you. You instantly smile as the look of affection between Santana and her friend is one of friendship or relationship. The thought of Santana being taken makes your smile disppear. You shake off your doubts; and walked closer to Kitty; sending a perfect smile to Santana who winked before lifting a shot glass to her pouty lips.

"You must be Quinn or Brittany." Tina said, holding her hand out; you're shocked at her loud voice, especially when she looks so quiet; you shake her hand whilst trying to hide the disappointment that Santana obviously talked more about Quinn than you.

"Britt." Brittany replied, picking up her own shot; she downed it quickly; letting the liquid ran along the inside of her mouth before she swallowed. Santana touched Brittany's forearm, snapping her crystal blue eyes to meet curious chocolate ones.

"Kitty was bragging about a perfect dancer called Brittany... I hoped it was Britney Spears." Santana said, with a slight playfullness to her voice; her red painted fingernails lightly dragged down Brittany's pale skin; "I'm not disappointed."

"I can dance better than her." Brittany proudly stated, her eyes flicking from Santana to Tina who was talking excitedly with Kitty.

Santana hummed as if debating whether or not to agree; she pouts her lips, which only emphasise how full they really are; her tongue dips out of parted lips to lick her bottom lip quickly; "Show me."

The demand was spoken softly; even if it made butterflies spread throughout her body; the excitment of dancing for Santana made her buzzing with the need to move quickly; and against her. Brittany moved her eyes from Santana's mouth to the dancefloor; "Join me..."

Santana let out a small giggle; before taking hold of Brittany's wrist; they moved towards the dancefloor. Wrapping her arm around Santana's waist; she placed her palm firmly against her lower back. Rolling her hips against Santana's slightly swinging ones; she ran her fingers along the silver of tanned skin between her skirt and vest. Lowering her mouth to her tiny shaped ear; "Do you go to college in New York?"

You mentally clapped yourself as Santana lets a shiver run down her spine from your voice; "I go to NYU..."

Santana's fingers tug on her tight vest where the letters 'NYU' are printed across the material; you wondered how you didn't spot it before. Her breasts look really good in that vest. "I go there too..."

Santana turns round, letting Brittany's arm wrap around her waist; as their bodies moved against one another's in a soft rhythm. Brittany bit her bottom lip in fustration as Tina and Kitty walk towards them. Santana wrapping her arms around Tina's neck; "I need another drink..."

"See you in a little while." Tina said, waving at Kitty and Brittany; she then turned and followed Santana back to the bar.

"So your lady is also Quinn's lady?" Kitty's sweet sounding voice broke you out of your trance with Santana.

Brittany rubbed her jaw; "Quinn can find someone else. I like Santana... I haven't liked anyone in such a long time."

Kitty popped her lips; in an exagerated manner; "Britt, don't make this some... wierd love competition with Quinn... You know her; she's not... She won't play fair. I know you like Santana; she's funny... but I don't see why you need to beat Quinn especially for a girl you probably won't see again."

You tighten your hands together in anger; anger that Kitty insinutated that Quinn would win; but that it would just be a one time thing so to speak. Just for the spring. You tap your old, well worn converse pump against the smooth floor; "I'm not here for a quick fuck, Kitty. Quinn does that."

You then turn and walk away, from Kitty's surprised expression, from Santana sipping shots at the bar; from the situation. Your spring break seems to have started on a bum note.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three - Sunshine breeze

You run your forefinger along the rim of your glass; it's half empty with orange juice. You frown at the glass as you have some crazy notion that it's mocking you. That nothing is as bright as orange juice. The ripe splash of orange so bright, you want to close your eyes at the brightness. Swallowing thickly as your eyes glance up at Quinn who has been bragging about how great last night was with Santana. Y

You want to punch that pretty little mouth so hard; but you've never been one for violence. Especially given your background in the Bullywhips in both, high school and college. You rock those berets better than the French.

"... We spent so long dancing. I mean, wow; that girl can dance." Quinn's droning tone rang through your ears; you turn to catch half of her mouth turning up into a smirk; and Marley sending you a sympathic smile.

"Quinn?" Jake's rough voice called out from his position against Marley's neck; you smile because Marley always smells so nice; so you understand why he'd rest his face there.

Quinn turned to look from Kitty to Jake; her smirk firmly in place as if expecting some form of praise for having a good night; "Yeah..."

"Shut the hell up!" Jake said, without a hint of playfullness within his tone; making Quinn closed her mouth, shifting in her chair with a look of contempt. You try to hide your wide smirk that someone but yourself had obviously had enough of Quinn's stupid voice squeaking about how great her night was.

Sam pulled the chair beside you, the roughness of the chair scrapping against the smooth floor of the hotel restaurent. You bite your tongue as you want to lecture him on how awkward he is, but that's mean. And even the most awkwardest of people can own their awkwardness; which means you can't just snap at people for being themselves.

"Want a bite?" Sam asked, his wider mouth moving over his bite of a chocolate chip muffin; the specks flying from his mouth at your face. You try to hide your look of disgust, as you shake your head; and use your index finger to wipe your eye.

Suddenly you feel warm hands on your shoulders; you whipped round to find out whose touching you when you meet Santana's eyes; Those chocolate eyes just draw you in; you realise you've been staring at her. You clear your throat lightly; "Oh... Hey."

Santana pulled her hands away from your shoulders; and you're positive you're pouting at the loss of contact; she lets her eyes run along the different faces of your friends; before she settles back on your blue eyes; "Are you busy right now?"

Your eyes moved along the faces of your friends; landing on Quinn who was surprisingly bad at hiding her look of disappointment of being ignored; "Not really."

"Can I borrow you?" You have to smile at her tone; as if you would mind if she wanted to kidnap you. You nodded firmly; and stand up to follow her. As you move away from your friends; you walk round the corner towards a different hotel; you see Tina chugging a beer along with some tall Asian man.

"What do you need me for?" you asked, looking at Santana who was facing ahead.

"I'm in a limbo competition... I suck at limbo... You scream flexibility." Santana replied, squeezing your hips so fast that you can barely savour the rather intimate touch. You don't think you've ever touch another person's hip especially if you're only know that for a few days. There must be something about you that screams familiarity... and flexibility. You smirk at that; Santana obviously imagined you being flexibile. You are, given your fake claim of ADHD, you can never seem to sit still. You push your thoughts away from dancing and focus back on Santana whose talking to a brunette woman. She was wearing a black bikini which was stark in contrast with her milky white skin. You used to be that pale skin tone before Sam introduced you to the beauty of tanning booth.

"Lopez is back with a friend." The brunette shouted to the gang of obvious college students who cheer in return.

"Britt, you need to beat Elaine..." Santana whispers against her ear; she brushs your hair behind your ear softly; which almosts makes you forget what she said; you can't ask her to repeat it; because she steps out of the way.

You turn to meet the brunette woman; and decide this must be Elaine. What kind of name is Elaine; you brush off that question as you feel a sharp slap against your right butt cheek; turning you meet Santana's smirking expression.

"Come on, Britt!" Santana called, putting two thumbs up at you; her face lit up in pure happiness; and faith. Faith in you to beat Elaine, for her to win. You smile because you know you have to win. You have to win because you know you'd hate to see failure grace that beautiful face.

You beat Elaine easily. The bar hit Elaine's chest; which led to her storming off; not without spitting a comment about how flat-chestedness wasn't a good thing. You can't spend any time analysing the comment before Santana has her arms wrap around your neck; and full plump lips pressed, if only lightly against your cheek.

"You were so awesome." she whispers to you, as she squeezes the base of your neck; as you lose yourself in chocolate eyes. You almost feel like your flying. This whole feeling of elation buzzing through your veins, sending you higher and higher. You never want it to end. Life's taught you well and you know it will; eventually. Santana turns to look at you, she offers a grin; obviously failing to recognise the look on your face which is a mixture of lust and nerves. Lust because Santana is beautiful and you'd only be lying if you were on the edge of ripping her vest off. Nerves because you've never met someone like Santana before; she seems so different, and you have no idea why.

"Wanna get a drink? I owe you a huge favour..." Santana says as she leads you towards a barrel of ice; with several beer bottles still in it; she pulls two out. Opening it, she passes it to you; and you quickly gulp the cold liquid; trying to avoid Santana's eyes; and therefore not ask about if Santana is single. Somehow your brain doesn't tell your mouth.

"So are you single?" You say softly; you're almost surprised by how uneffected your tone was.

Santana's eyes widened in surprise; she then shakes her head as she laughes; making you frown, nothing seems funny right now; "Yeah, Britt... I'm totally single."

You're sure you look totally confused about how Santana could be single when she seems sort of perfect; "How is that possible? You seem great."

Santana nods to your answer; before a small smile appears; "I'm not one for committment... At least, I haven't found someone to make me want to commit."

Her carefree nature sort of shines through her smile; you want to smile with her but it doesn't happen. You find it stupid for someone to not want to be with someone fully.

"Anyway, thank you for that... It would have sucked to lose." Santana says, licking her lips quickly; her eyes darting around, before landing back on Brittany's eyes; "Looks like your friends found you."

You can't seem to help yourself. Your mouth seems to run away with itself; and you wish you could stop it. "Do you have problems with committment? Is that why you seem to be out for a fling?"

You watch as Santana's mouth opens and closes; her eyes staring at you in such a way that you wish Marley kept that 5th grade promise not to let you speak to people alone.

"Yeah... I was told Quinn was the rude one." Her tone makes you feel even worse about your lack of filter. You seem to ignore the suggestion that one of your friends warned Santana about Quinn. You focus purely on the idea that Santana called you rude. You've never been called rude in your life. Well, one time Ryder was talking about someone girl he met in his gym; let's just cut to the chase. People are really touchy when you just get up and leave during a conversation. It wasn't your fault that you only at that moment remembered that Lord Tubbington had ran out of treats. You could have told him but your mind was preoccupied.

Your eyes are wide in shock, but your mouth decides to open again; you hope to god, you don't drop yourself in it again; "She is..." You start, but faded away; as her eyes are already moving away.

"Hey Britt... Marley called you." Quinn's voice finally made you look away from Santana.

"Yeah..." you say, lifting her beer bottle to her lips; "I should find her."

Santana lifts her bottle to her lips; you know it's just so she doesn't have to say a goodbye. You wave at Quinn as you walk off. You obviously have no chance with Santana even as friends. So you bow out, Quinn doesn't even have to compete anymore. You find Marley standing by the side; she's nursing a beer and for once, you're glad Jake's not around. You need to tell Marley, you ruined any chances with Santana by insulting her ability to commit.

Marley listens intently; which is one of the main reasons you love her so much. She's always been one of your closest friends since you met. You both had that child like innocence which both of you seem to keep even when life tries to steal it without warning. Your catlike blue crystals watch as Quinn and Santana talk. Their bodies turning to face each other. You feel jealous as Santana touches Quinn's bicep before pointing at Tina and the Asian guy, who you assume is Tina's boyfriend. You're not sure anymore.

You are playing an intense game of beer pong; Ryder whose on your team is trash talking Jake who tries to play it off; gearing up to throw when you flinch as a arm wrapped around your waist. Jake due to your flinch, misses the beer cup. You can't hold the laugh which slips out. Your nostrils are filled with the undeniable scene of cinnamon body wash; and a hint of Chanel perfume.

"Are you ignoring me?" Santana's smooth voice travels against her ear; her breath hitting your cheek where you then smell beer; and cherry. You know it's probably her lip gloss. Which only makes you want to taste it more. You then scrunch up your nose as you remember actually eating lip gloss. It doesn't taste good.

Santana's fingers tap against your temple making you look up at her; "You space out a lot..."

"Sorry..." You murmur; rubbing your hands together; she steps back probably giving you back your personal space. You want to tell her that you don't mind if invades your space. You shake your head, a small smile ghosting your lips as you remember she asked you a question; it satsifying to know that she probably left Quinn to seek you out; "I'm not ignoring you. I thought you were mad at me?"

Santana's fingers scratch over your t-shirt, you know she's ignoring your question. But when she reachs for the beer pong; as she sends you a longing glance, you don't even care if she's mad at you. She rolls the ball in her palm, as you presume she's trying to think of what to say; "If I score... Come out with me tomorrow."

You froze in surprise at Santana's suggestion. You simply nod silently. Hoping that she wouldn't ask anything else. She leans forward, her wrist stretching back. She snaps forward and the ball flies out of her hand. You must have seen the ball travel in slow motion. Your jaw dropped in disbelief as the ball taps the rim of the last cup before dropping on the table; only to roll off.

You snap your attention to Santana who is letting a frown mark her beautifully unmarked forehead; she turns to face you and shrugs her shoulders as if that was an appriorate response for the one thing you wanted to happen to be taken away as an option.

"Drink...?" Santana asked

You nod; and followed Santana towards a table; she pours two glasses of a cocktail; you take a tentative sip of the mixture. It doesn't kill you so you take another sip.

"So what's going on with you and Quinn?" You ask, your teeth gazing your bottom lip; as Santana takes a few seconds to answer.

"She's full on..." Santana replies, her tone sounded surprised; she licks her lips; "It's nothing bad... She's fun."

You laugh, it's probably the first time you've ever heard anyone say Quinn would full on. It's then that you think Quinn's overexcited as it's probably the first woman she has had to work to get. Suddenly you don't feel its funny anymore. You dislike Quinn most of the time; but she has been there for you when you needed it. Which does outweigh all the rubbish she talks. You feel bad that she's finally found someone she likes and you're the one trying to stop her from getting her.

"How long have you been friends?" Santana asked, placing her glass down; and mixing another cocktail.

"Since freshman year at high school. Quinn was everything... I wanted to be." you admit, although you feel slightly embarrassed to say; you looked up to Quinn when you first met her. It wasn't until the end of junior year that you realised Quinn wasn't the person you thought she was.

Santana nodded; with a look of acknowledgement on her face; "I get it."

Brittany placed her glass down; she thumbed her jacket. She met Santana's eyes once more.

"I'm gonna hit the bed." Santana said

"I'll walk back with you." Brittany replied, sending her a small smile; she turned and walked out of the area through a gate. Santana ran her fingers through her hair, brushing her thick black hair out of her eyes.

Santana jogged up the stairs along with Brittany; she arrived at room 112; "This is me..."

Brittany stopped; she licked her lips; "I'll see you around then."

Santana pushed her key inside the door; "Britt, you look awfully disappointed when the ball didn't go inside the cup."

Brittany felt her cheeks flush underneath Santana's gaze; her blue eyes watching as Santana stared at her; "I'll see you around."

You notice how a flash of confusion skims across Santana's face; she nods; and turns to walk inside. You hear the door shut; and you turn to make your own way to your room. You wish you had asked her out; you know that's what she was waiting for. It's obvious she's attracted to you. You choose to rely on your promise with Quinn; you both agreed to leave it alone until you knew Santana was a lover of the ladies. As you pull your thin white sheet over your half clothed body, you try to push the idea that you don't want to compete with Quinn; because you don't want Santana to end up choosing Quinn over you.

As your tired eyelids flicker to stay open, you make a promise to yourself to not put yourself in a position to be the second choice. You have already pulled out of the competition with Quinn. As sleep invades your body, Santana ends up invading your mind. You know when all your dreams are chocolate eyes, full lips and tanned skin that there was never a competition; you want Santana. Because you want chocolate eyes, full lips and tanned skin. Beating Quinn would only be a bonus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four - It's war... but violence.

"So I hear you and Quinn are fighting for my affections."

When you woke up at nearly one in the afternoon; because of the banging on your hotel room door; it wasn't what you wanted. With your mouth still burning with the newly fresh bout of morning breath, your hair messy when your rapid amount of rolling around the bed; you decide to tell Sam or Kitty, or whoever it is; that you're tired and you smell pretty bad, so a shower is definitely needed. You rip the door open by its fragile handle; and almost squeal at the sight of Santana who leaned on the door frame.

"What are you doing here?" You ask, your eyes flickering from Santana's to the ground.

"So I hear you and Quinn are fighting for my affections." Santana says, licking her lips; she doesn't give you the chance to answer her statement as she lets her eyes land on your legs; she steps forward; and lowers her voice; "You do realise you're not wearing pants right?"

As you start to remember pulling your shorts off before bed; your eyes snap down to your bare legs; you instantly slam the door. Turning round to pull your shorts on; you hear Santana's knuckles brush against the door.

"Britt, I like your legs... Can you answer me?" Santana called through the door.

You release a shaky breath before opening the door once more; sending her a small smile as she smirks at your short shorts; "I'm not fighting Quinn."

Santana's lips press together in a tight lipped smile; she leans back against the door frame; "Quinn told me that you both liked me."

You instantly want to slap Quinn; well in your dreams you've already done it. You're sure Quinn would kick your ass if you tried to slap her; but she needs to stop running her mouth.

"I like you..." You murmur as your eyes try to avoid Santana's gaze; "I think you're great... You're fun..."

Santana grabs your hand breaking you off your word vomit; or rather complimenting vomit. She sends you a small smile; "Do you like me more than a great, fun girl?"

"Well... We're friends, aren't we?" You ask, not even sure where you're going with this; but Santana nods; so you must be heading in the right direction.

"Quinn asked me out tonight." Santana said; her tone is void of not wanting to go; in fact she was wearing a small smile which in turn makes you lose yours. You must have screwed over fate before, because Fate just decided to pull the metaphysical rug from underneath your feet. You stare at Santana. You must look so wild; she meets your eyes once more.

"Oh... well, have fun." You can't believe you said that; you bite your bottom lip and try to meet Santana's eyes; "Is there something else?"

"I guess not." Santana said; stepping back, she tugged on the hem of her vest; "I'll see you for lunch then."

"I'm busy... with Marley." you quickly say; and you know she doesn't believe you but she nods softly.

"Okay... I'll see you around." Santana replied

"Bye." you whisper softly; watching as Santana walked away from your room; down the stairs towards the ground floor. You slapped your palm against your forehead; as you close the door behind you. Falling back against the wood door, you let out a deep sigh before sliding down to the carpet floor wondering why the hell you couldn't tell her the truth. It's been three days and you're although completely hung up on her.

Lunch arrives and you are slightly forced to join in on a girls lunch. It's time like this that you wish you had been born a guy, when you're forced to stare at Quinn Fabray eat a chicken caesar salad whilst bragging about how Santana couldn't succumb to her charms.

"Where are you taking her?" Kitty asked, wiping her mouth with a napkin; she moves her eyes to meet yours; and you can see the sympathic glint in her eyes.

"Oh, we're going to the Staten Island Museum." Quinn boasts, wearing a grin as she stabs a piece of chicken. You can't keep the laugh which bursts out of your mouth, making the three of them turn to look at you.

"You're taking her to a museum on a date!" You say, as you roll your eyes at Quinn who glares at you.

"It's called sharing an interest, Britt. Maybe she would have liked you if you actually talked about your interest. Instead of staring at her." Quinn quips

You laugh because Santana stared at you more than you stared at her. Well, it was a close score anyway. You simply shrug your shoulders and take a long sip of your iced tea; wondering why Santana likes museums. You remember once you made out with Harmony at Guggenheim museum; but you remember that Harmony was very concerned about a film role; and kissing her was the only way to shut her up.

Quinn continues to bore yourself, Kitty and Marley with how infactuated Santana obviously is with her. You kind of wish you've never met Santana; just so Quinn wouldn't be droning on about her.

"Hey guys." Tina called walking through the entrance of the restaurent; she waves at you.

"Hey, T." You call, wearing a smile as Santana will be here if Tina is; which means Quinn will stop talking; "You can join us... if you want."

Tina points behind her; "San's coming too."

"She can join us." Quinn says, making Kitty laugh and Marley to squeeze your hand. Tina takes the seat on the other side of you, she turns to look at you.

"What happened between you and San?" she says in low tone; as if she didn't want anyone else to hear.

You shake your head which seems to satsify her concerns as she nods and chooses to pick up her menu. You pick up your fork and continue eating your tuna bake.

"San, over here." Tina calls making Santana turn towards all of you; she smiles and walks over. Your eyes instantly meet the expanse of smooth caramel skin; toned thighs which are being what you can only describe as hugged in a pair of red denim shorts; a white t-shirt is covering her torso. You can feel your mouth run dry. As she takes the only available seat by Quinn, you instantly feel the burning sensation of wishing you had pushed Tina off her seat so Santana had been given the option to sit next to you.

You purse your lips in annoyance as you slowly drag your fork across your plate; you hear Marley say dessert; and you snap your head towards her; "I'll have cheesecake."

Marley laughed; "Of course, Britt. You always get cheesecake."

You smirk as she pokes you in the stomach; you licks your lips as the waiter takes your plate. You move your eyes and they instantly land on Santana's. She has a straw between her lips which only draws all your attention to her lips.

"San?" You and Santana are snapped out of your joint trance by Quinn's skirll voice. You watch as Santana let the straw slip out of her lips as she turns to look at Quinn.

"What?" Santana asked, her eyes looking from Quinn to Kitty to back to you.

"Kitty asked what college you go to?" Quinn repeated, her eyes shining in a way you've never ever seen before.

"Oh NYU..." Santana said, with a small smile

"Oh, we do too. I've never seen you before." Kitty said

Santana let a small smirk appear on her face; "Aren't there like 40 thousand students at NYU?"

Kitty laughs; "Touche."

Santana smiles and stretchs to gain the attention of the a waitress; "Can I have an iced tea and slice of cheese pizza."

The waitress nodded; before turning to ask Tina if she wanted anything; she asked for the same thing as Santana. You smile as the waiter places your cheesecake down. You waste no time in diving into your dessert.

"Enjoying that, Britt?" Santana asked, her face was showing a teasing smile; you don't know why she's smiling like that; but when Marley wipes around your mouth.

"Oh..." you muttered as you blushed furiously underneath Santana's teasing expression; "Sorry."

Santana ran her fingers through her hair; pushing it from her eyes; "So three weeks of spring break... Are you spending it all here?"

"No, two weeks here; then everyone is going on their own plans for the last week before classes start again." Marley said

"That's cool." Santana said; "Tina's leaving me to go to LA."

Tina sent Santana a pouting expression; "I told you to come with me!"

"A third wheel with you and Mike as you meet the parents again." Santana says as she sips her glass of iced tea; "It's gonna be wierd. I'm gonna spend my spring break getting drunk."

"I'll drink to that!" Kitty said

You spend the rest of lunch talking to Marley about doing something other than stupid drinking games for a change. She makes a sly comment about going to the Staten Island museum which makes you cough awkwardly.

You and Marley decide to go for a nap before agreeing to go out and find something to do that afternoon. You're a few seconds from falling asleep when there's a small knock on your door. You drag yourself to the door; and meet Quinn's smiling face.

"What?" You grunt out, not wanting to waste time seeing Quinn's smug face; so proud and boasting like she's won. You don't even hear anything Quinn says because she thinks she's won when you haven't even tried. Hell, if you tried Santana would be on a date with you if you asked.

The thought of Quinn rubbing her so called victory in your face for the rest of your life; because let's be real it's Quinn. You know she will. It irkes you in a way you've never felt because.

"It's only just begun." You snap, cutting Quinn off midsentence; she looks surprised; so you step forward; "I was gonna let you have it... Then you wouldn't shut up. So it's competition time."

You don't bother listening to her; and decide to close the door. She leans against the door; listening to Quinn's light banging before she huffs.

"It's war, Britt." Quinn hisses through the door; which feels really thin now. When the atmosphere turns silent; you release a light sigh, feeling at ease. Until the words run wild. It's war. You're at war with Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Art... and shit.

You're nursing a headache from drinking yet again last night. You're wearing an old t-shirt of your father's; with a baggy pair of jogging pants. Your head in resting in your hands; and you don't even question the smooth fingers which dance along your neck. Tentatively, you glance up at Ryder's smiling face; you don't question it again because he's always smiling.

"Late night last night?" Santana's smooth voice purrs against your ear; you snap back in shock; which only makes your face smack against Santana's stomach. You pull back nervously; as you're sure she will probably be upset that you hit her in the stomach.

"S-sorry." you mutter, rolling your eyes at your stutter; but you're surprised when Santana waves her hand at you as if brushing off your apology. She then takes a seat next to you; leaning over to steal a curly fry from your basket where your half eaten burger sits beside it.

"So you feeling okay?" Santana asks, and it makes your stomach feel even more queasy; a good queasy though.

"My head hurts." you said, with a small whimper

Santana pops her lips as she slips another fry into her mouth; she glances at Ryder's too involved expression; sending him a tightlipped smile; before turning back to Brittany; "Wanna hit the beach?"

You nod lightly before frowning; "Now?"

"Unless you wanna say here with Sam... Or Ryder." Santana replies; pointing at Ryder with a fry; she rocks her eyebrows up and down before eating her fry.

Ryder clears his through; "Aren't you dating Quinn?"

You watch in amusement as Santana's eyes widen in surprise; she turns to you; "Is that what she's telling you?"

"Oh, you know Quinn. She's full on." you say with a smirk; clearing your throat; "So the beach?"

Santana rolls her eyes; "Let's go, trouble."

You laugh at the nickname before standing up and following Santana out of the fast food joint. You walk beside her down a street. She turns to you with a small smile on her face; her chocolate eyes covered by a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses.

"South beach is so good, Britt." She tells you; and you can tell that she truly believes it is.

"Have you been here before?" you ask

Santana nods in response; "A few times."

As you arrived at the boardwalk by the beach; Santana sends you a small smile; "So Quinn thinks we're dating now?"

"I told you she was full on." You say with a giggle; "I bet you wish the ball had fell in the cup huh? So Quinn didn't end up being a stalker."

Santana laughs loudly, a deep throaty one which makes your thighs seem like there not enough space to push them tighter together. "I'm sure she's not a stalker."

You like your lips, feeling slightly confident beside Santana; "Do you wanna date her?"

Santana shrugs her shoulder; but that answer doesn't satisfy you.

"San?" you ask

Santana pushes her glasses up to rest on her head; "Spring break is about sex, drinking and being with your friends. I don't really want to date anyone, Britt."

You feel your heart sink a little at her words; "What if someone made you want to date?"

Santana purses her lips; before leaning in; "Then I'd date them."

You go to speak when Santana takes your hand; she begins to run; and so you run with her. Santana then skids to a sudden stop; you look from her to a foundation. Several dolphin statues are leaping out of a fountain. Dolphins are your second favourite animal. You were always charmed by their intelligence.

"It's called the fountain of the Dolphins." Santana whispers; and you realise just how close she is; her breath tickles your cheek; and you get a burst of cherry lip gloss again; "It's beautiful, right? I mean we're not really known for our excellent fountain."

You giggle before turning to look at her; "I love it... Thank you for bringing me here."

Santana nods; "Come on, the beach is over here."

You follow Santana but your thoughts get plagued by Santana's date with Quinn. You want to know what happened, what they talked about; whether they kissed or not. Whether they hugged or if Quinn got to know stuff you don't.

You take a seat on the sand beside Santana who has slipped her sandals off to let her feet feel the warm sand beneath her skin.

"How's your head?" Santana asks as she leans back; her eyes glancing up at you.

"It's okay." You reveal softly; your mind still lingering on the date; Quinn always seems to ruin your mood. Santana touches your knee, gaining your attention; she smiles and you feel the need to be honest.

"I lied to you." You blurt out, as a cool shiver runs across your skin; as your eyes flicker shut.

"About what?" Santana asks

"I like you... And I am fighting for your affections." You reveal, squeezing your hands together; "I really like you... And you have no idea how it is to find Quinn fawning all over you."

Santana lets out a soft giggle; "I'm glad you were honest."

You're sure you look completely dumbfounded; Santana leans closer to you which you assume a kiss is coming; so you close your eyes and purse your lips. Then Santana's soft and warm lips press against your cheek firmly. Like a ice block being dragging across your skin on a boiling hot day. Santana's lips feel so soft, full and warm; then you realise she's not even kissing you on the lips.

"I feel robbed, Santana." You say a few minutes later, as she now has her head on your stomach, staring up at the clear blue sky. She chuckles and that soft husky element of her voice makes you want to do something which normally requires privacy.

"I'll give you a real kiss if you want to match Quinn's accomplishment." Santana says; as she lets her fingers touch your upper stomach over your t-shirt. Suddenly you feel worse than robbed. Quinn actually kissed Santana. first of all, how the hell did that happen? because you've seen Quinn on dates; and she's helpless like a monkey taken from a cage.

Santana sighs; "I thought Quinn told you."

"I think she was saving it for later. It'll probably make her day." You say with bitterness lacing your tone.

"I'm sorry..." Santana says, pulling herself up; she slips her sandals on; "I didn't plan on messing people around. See you."

You watch as she then rushes off; not even letting you say anything in response before running away. A part of you is glad that she said sorry; and you know she doesn't want people to fight over her. The other part of you is upset that she has left you alone; that she didn't even give you time to answer back.

You walk back to the hotel slowly, albeit stopping to ask people for directions as you get lost at least twice. Your face expresses a look of relief as you see Sam throwing a football with Jake; you wrap your arms around his waist.

"Hey Britt." Sam says, placing his hands on top of yours

"Hey... I got lost... I thought I'd never find you." You say with relief lacing your tone; you turn to look at Jake whose wearing a grin.

"Britt, why didn't you call someone?" Jake asks, rolling the ball in his hands; you look bemused because you never thought about that; Jake must have seen your expression as he laughs as he punches your arm lightly; "Quinn's annoying me. Apparently her date was... soo good."

You laugh because he mocks her voice perfectly; you shake your head and point towards the restaurant; "I'll find the girls."

They both nod and you began walking towards the restaurant your stomach has been rumbling since lunch. You've always had a big appetite. Taking a seat at the bar, you look at the bartender; "Do you sell nachos?"

"Yeah... Small, medium or large?" He asks, taking out a small notebook

"Large, please." You reply, licking your lips; he nods and walks off; you pull out your phone and press on Marley's name.

"Britt?" She answers

"Marley, where are you?" You ask, as you can hear music and a lot of screaming in the background

"We're at the pool. Are you busy with Santana?" Marley questions

"She blew me off for Quinn." You huff, scratching your nail against the rough wood of the counter; "Whatever... I could do better."

Marley lets a small laugh; "I love you, Britt... And you could do better."

You hummed slightly before you hear someone clearing their throat; you turn and see Santana standing behind you; "Marley, I'll meet you later."

"Okay, by-" Marley says before you hang up and put your phone away. Your face feels hot, you're not sure whether it's from the sun or being in Santana's presence.

"I never blew you off... especially for Quinn." Santana said before taking the seat beside you; she parts her lips to release a little sigh; "Britt, I came to your hotel room, the other day... to see if you liked me. You said no, so that's why I ended up going on a date with Quinn."

You lick your lips, trying to think about what she was telling you. Your eyes immediately snap towards your plate of nachos which the bartender places in front of you.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?" Santana asks, angling her body to look at you; she's wearing a small smile; a soft expression. You want to say yes; but part of you is thinking of Quinn, who's bragging about her successful date. You only realise it until she nods but you've been shaking your head.

"Quinn... I can't do that to her." You offer as an explanation; your heart pumping harder against your rib cage You feel like a fresh of air has been pumped into your lungs.

"I get it." Santana murmurs, leaning over to steal one of your nachos; "I'm not gonna date Quinn."

You nod before releasing her hold on your bottom lip; "I'm not saying that you can't. I just can't hurt her like that. It'll be like stealing her last rolo. Yeah, it's a beautiful, sexy, chocolate rolo. But she deserved the last one."

Santana's eyebrows are knotted together, you think she looks so sexy with that confused expression. "Am I the last rolo?"

You blush as you love rolos; and yeah, you pretty much described her as the last one; "Yeah... You're kinda like one. Caramel and chocolate."

Santana laughs, running her fingers through her hair; "What sweet are you then?"

"I'm a Reese's peanut buttercup." You reveal, with a grin as you take a bite of three cheese laced nachos.

Santana laughs, clapping her hands together; "Why peanut buttercup?"

"I'm smooth with an added crunch." You reply

Santana hums, clicking her tongue against her teeth; you love those lips; "So we both have chocolate?"

You choke on a jalapeno; as Santana's smirk grows bigger; her eyes move down as a loud vibration is heard from Santana's shorts.

"Sorry, I have to meet Tina... But I'm at the club down the block, at 8-ish. It's called Lipstick... or something." Santana says, touching your forearm; she then leans in and kisses your cheek quickly. Far too quickly. Before rushing out of the restaurant leaving you breathless once again.

You finish your meal before making your way to the swimming pool; You see Kitty rubbing sun cream into Ryder's back. You giggle because it's so obvious that they like each other. You hop over some random guy's body; taking a seat beside Marley and Quinn.

"Hey, have fun?" Marley asks, looking over at you with a small smile; you catch Quinn's eyes and you know she's not happy that you went out with Santana.

"Oh, we went to the beach. Do you want to go tomorrow?" You ask, pulling her t-shirt off, revealing your bright pink bikini top.

"That sounds great." Marley says as she lies back against the sun lounger, you smile and turn to look at Quinn. She's biting her bottom lip; and you can read the unasked questions all over her face.

"I heard about your date... The kiss..." You say, looking away from her eyes as you swallowed thickly at the thought of Quinn and Santana kissing.

"Well, you couldn't blame her. We're hot as hell." Quinn replies, and you hate the fact that she sounds so cocky; it's hilarious that this is the only woman Quinn has actually tried to win over.

You huff; and it must have been loud because Quinn glares at you; "Sorry. So did she ask you out again?"

Quinn looks down at her fingers, scratching her nail varnish; she shakes her head; "No."

You release a sigh and move to sit on the edge of the pool; so you can dip your feet in. You smile when you feel Quinn sit beside you. She touches your hand; making you look towards her.

"I'm not gonna pursue Santana." She says softly, her eyes darting from you ro Marley to where Kitty and Ryder are talking; "She's hot... and funny... But you like her. So you should go for it."

You firstly feel so happy that Quinn is obviously not going to date Santana again; but then you get a crazy idea that she probably thinks that she's letting you win; just so she doesn't end up losing.

"You must think I'm pretty stupid to believe that crap, Quinn." You say, firmly and you're glad for your strong tone as Quinn's eyes look away.

"You're not stupid, Britt. I just... What's the point? She went out with me... She kissed me... And who does she take to the beach? You. I've already lost, haven't I?" Quinn quips, her bitch tone firmly in place; she shifts her body to face you fully; "Britt, you're one of my oldest friends. I can't lose you because we both a crush on the same girl... even if she is ridiculously hot. We're hot too... and we'll find some other ladies."

You nod dumbly because Quinn's used to go into rants all the time; you sort of just accept them. You let out a giggle as she hugs you tightly; "Quinn, San invited all of us to a club tonight."

Quinn quirks her eyebrow up as a cue for you to continue; "A club? All of us? When?"

"Well, tonight around 8-ish... It's called Lipstick or something." You say

"Isn't that a strip club?" Jake's rough voice says behind you as he takes a seat beside Marley; "Hey, honey..."

You roll your eyes at the two of them sharing sweet kisses; you need your own sweet kisses because you can't watch other people.

"I don't know... but Santana and Tina are going tonight. So I think we should go." You say as Sam sits on the other side of you; "She said to come at 8."

"We can go, Britt!" Kitty calls, from her space in between Ryder's legs; his hands rubbing her shoulders.

"So is this Santana a strictly pussy lover or does she like dick?" Sam asks bluntly; you immediately hate his choice of words, you're thankful when Quinn answers.

"She wouldn't touch you in your dreams, Sammy. I'm surprised Britt even did." Quinn snaps, before standing up and storming off. Jake lets out a loud whistle before rubbing his palm on Sam's hair; making him move away.

"You shouldn't talk like that. You know how she is." You say quietly; Sam's eyes meet yours and he nods; because everyone remembers when Quinn told her parents she was gay. Russell, her father, wasn't as supportive as you would have thought.

"I know... I'll talk to her." Sam says, as he wraps his arm around your shoulder, placing a soft kiss to your temple.

"Thank you." You reply because Sam doesn't even mean to be horrible or to upset people. He gets up and walks off towards Quinn's hotel room.

You arrive at the club, Lipsticks, just after 8pm after you threatened Ryder and Sam with a painful rest of Spring Break if they made you late. You take a seat on a table with just the girls; as the guys agree to get the first round of drinks.

"I'll have a rum and coke..." You whisper against Sam's ear because currently the music is so loud, you can't even hear yourself think.

The boys walk off towards the bar; which is when you see the tall Asian guy; the guy who you assume is Tina's boyfriend. Except Tina and Santana aren't beside him.

Suddenly the music comes to a stop; a hiss from a microphone being picked up; you turn back to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Spring Break 2015; and we have the NYU's own cheerleaders here. On a Spring Break dare, here they are!" The Club organizer said; before the curtains pulled away and ten girls wearing matching blue and violet cheer leading outfits.

Your eyes instantly find Santana; her body looks awesome in that cheer leading uniform; You turn to Quinn to find her jaw slightly slack. You immediately feel possessive over Santana, even if you haven't even been on one day with her yet.

"Go Lopez!" You called out loudly as the cheerleaders began dancing to Foster The People's Pumped up kicks.

Quinn sends you a look; as if she was annoyed that she didn't know Santana's surname.

You are waiting by the end of the stage when they go backseat after they finished dancing. Santana comes out with Tina, laughing about dancing probably. Tina nudges Santana in the side before walking off towards her boyfriend. Santana licks her lips as she stands in front of you.

"Thanks for coming." Santana says, wiping her forehead from the slight layer of sweat covering it.

"I would have hated to have missed it." You say, not even hiding the way your eyes are appreciating the way her legs looks in her short skirt; "Especially in that skirt."

Santana laughed; turning round to wave at a different cheerleader; before returning her eyes to yours; "Well, do you want a drink?"

"Sure." You reply, taking Santana's hand as you turn to walk to the bar. You don't know why you took her hand; but she didn't pull it back and you like the feel of her skin against yours.

"What do you want?" Santana asks, looking around the club; you see as she meets Quinn's eyes; and your jaw drops when she waves her over.

"Hey, you were so good up there." Quinn bragged, letting her eyes run down Santana's body where it was being hugged by the outfit.

"Thanks..." Santana replied, with a slight grin; "We're just ordering some drinks. What does your friends drink?"

"Erm tequila... beer." Quinn said, her eyes meeting yours; she recognized the anger in your darkened blue eyes. You pull your hand from Santana's; and walk off. Not bothering to look back at Santana or Quinn, you're not there to watch them two talk.

You sit back on your chair; picking up your drink which you had left before; talking a sip, you look furiously at the table. Angry at Quinn for not agreeing to back off when she said she would; angry at Santana for choosing Quinn over you.

"Why did you walk off?" Quinn asks, as she places a tray of drinks on the table; "You made yourself look like a fool in front of Santana."

"Back off, Quinn!" You say, as you quickly down a shot of tequila; the warmth of the spirit runs down your throat with ease; and it reminds you of Quinn; because you get that initial feeling of warmth; until a burning after effect follows. You choose Tequila for Quinn because you like tequila most of the time; and then there's time when you never want to see it again. But being tequila, it'll always be around.

"I got you a sea breeze." Santana says, placing the tall glass of the blue cocktail; you let your head turn to her lazily.

"I don't want it." You say, and you feel mean because you know Santana's done nothing wrong; but you feel like second best to Quinn. She didn't have to call Quinn over, they are your friends too, you know what they drink.

"Okay..." Santana replies, before moving the glass onto the tray of drinks; "I can get you something else."

"I don't want anything from you." You hiss, pulling her attention away from her back to your drink; you twirl the straw into the liquid.

"What did I do?" Santana asks, and you can feel her breath across your cheek; you hear her huff loudly; "Fine..."

Santana throws a couple of dollars onto the table; before walking off. You turn to watch her take a seat beside Tina and her boyfriend. You snap forward when you feel Sam's hand on your arm.

"What?" You ask

"Oh... Do you wanna dance?" Sam asks, wearing a big grin

"No. I'm gonna go back. I feel tired." You say, as you stand up; sipping the rest of your drink; you then walk out of the club.

You began walking back towards the hotel; your arms wrap your chest as the chill of the wind makes you wish that you had brought a jacket.

"Britt!" Santana calls behind you, as she jogs towards you; "Can I walk you?"

You keep your mouth shut because you don't want to give in too easily; you're mad at her, but she looks so adorable standing in front of you with a cold expression on her face.

"Please, Britt-Britt..." She murmurs, hopping on the spot to keep warm; you snap your eyes to her face.

"What did you call me?" You ask

"Britt-Britt." Santana replies, with a small small

"That's cute." You say, licking your lips; "I like it."

"Well, you're cute... so it's a good match." Santana said as she stepped closer to you; "Can I walk you now? Your lips are turning blue."

"Okay." You say softly; Santana squeals in response; "I haven't forgiven you yet."

Santana links your arms together as she begins walking back to the hotel; you remain silent because you don't want to ruin things again. Santana stops outside your room.

"Here we are." Santana says softly, she lets her fingers trail down your arm before her hand hangs beside yours.

"You can stay if you want." You say, tugging a strand of blonde hair behind your ear; Santana nods; and follows you inside.

You sit on the edge of the bed, watching as Santana closes the door before turning to look at you.

"Are you gonna tell me why you were upset?" Santana asks, taking a seat next to you; You decide to lie down, covering your face with both of your hands; Santana lies beside you, letting her fingers trailing up and down your forearm.

"I don't like you talking to Quinn." You mumbled against your hands; not expecting a small laugh; "Don't laugh at me..."

You pull your hands away, to meet Santana's face leaning over you with a small smile.

"Do you have a crush on Quinn?" Santana asks, with a teasing smile on her face; she lets her nails run down your arms; "You seem to be jealous whenever she's involved."

"Because I like you." You say lightly; Santana's expression softens; "I don't like Quinn flirting with you..."

"She wasn't flirting with me." Santana says, letting her fingers brush through your hair; you shiver from the touch which makes Santana smirk and you love that smirk; "I was flirting with you."

Your eyes widened as Santana giggles. And you're not sure you believe her; she looks to mysterious to be telling the truth; "Really?"

"Britt, I think I'd be crazy not to flirt with you." Santana says, her fingers tickling the back of your neck; "You're so unique... I've never met anyone like you."

"Wow..." You mutter in disbelief that Santana would ever say that to you; Santana giggles at reaction; you blush furiously underneath her gaze; "Don't laugh at me."

"I never laugh at you, Britt. I laugh because of you." Santana whispers, as she leans down. You must have held your breath because you know she's going to kiss you this time. Your eyes flicker shut and you can feel her hand tightening around the base of your neck; and your heart stops.

You feel a wet kiss on the tip of your nose, followed by a light giggle; before the bed dips and you see Santana lying on her back.

"You're gonna kiss me one day... and I won't let you." You say, which makes Santana nod lightly; she shifts until her head rests on your shoulder.

Her hand rests in the space between your bodies; you turn to face her; your hand cupping Santana's hand. You smile as her lips curve slightly before a barely there kiss is pressed against your shoulder.

As your eyes seem to heavy to stay open; you take one last look at Santana's face before choosing to let her face invade your dreams instead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Lovers or friends?

You shift as you feel a repeated moment of air being released against the side of your neck; you turn but can't move far as you look down at a tan hand curled around your hip. You move back against Santana's front; sighing deeply as Santana continues releasing her breath against your neck. Your eyes close in the hope of getting back to sleep when the air stops.

"Creeper." Santana's warm voice makes your eyes snap open once more; you turn round and meet her soft chocolate eyes.

"Sorry... You're kinda keeping me hostage." You said, as your fingers run up the back of her hand which is clutching your hip.

Santana releases her grip on your hip; she lets her hand slide along your stomach; your t-shirt has raised up your stomach only a little; until she stops, her fingers playing with the hem of the t-shirt; "Is that better?"

"Much." You reply, placing your hand on top of hers; "I like this..."

"Sleeping together?" Santana asks, her voice sounding much huskier now than it was a few minutes ago.

You let out a squeak as you immediately go to the place in your mind where you and Santana are having sex. Santana giggles directly by your ear, she lets her fingers tickle against your skin.

"You were thinking dirty things." Santana purrs; and you can easily detected the teasing within her tone.

"I wasn't." You deny, trying to hope your face hasn't turned pink yet. You feel a kiss being pressed to the side of your head; and you sigh contentedly.

"I know you were. Your eyes were spaced..." Santana murmurs; resting her chin against your arm; "So... what do you like?"

"Sleeping... next to each other." You say, stroking her fingers up and down the back of her hand; "It's nice, right?"

"Yeah... my legs are a little stiff." Santana says as she shifts to lie on the bed completely; her head resting on the pillows; you move to lie beside her; "This is better huh."

You place your hand on Santana's stomach and you feel the material of her cheerleading top and her skin; "I forgot you were wearing that."

"Yeah..." Santana says, picking up one of the pleats of her skirt and flicking it back down; her face smoothing out into what can only be described as a lazy expression.

"Is it uncomfortable?" You ask, letting your fingers gaze over one of the pleats; you pull away when you realise how close you are to her thighs; and what lies between them.

"This isn't the first time I've fell asleep in it." Santana says, smiling in a way you can tell she's probably done it a few times at least.

"Oh... You're pretty used to it then?" You ask

Santana eyes you in a way you can't tell what you're not sure what she's thinking; she then licks her lips; "I've been a cheerleader the last three years... I'm surprised you've never noticed me before around campus..."

You shrug your shoulders with an apologetic smile; "I'm not really into varsity teams. I find them a little... pretenious."

Santana lets out a hollow laugh; "Am I pretenious, Britt?"

"No." You say quickly, not wanting to hurt Santana's feelings; "You're the opposite."

Santana nods; "I get why you wouldn't like it."

"I'd like it if someone I liked was involved with it; and if they liked me back." You say, with a light grin; Santana huffs mockingly

"Well, I like you a lot." Santana says, taking your hand; she laces your fingers together; "So you have to like cheerleading now..."

You smile brightly and nod softly, leaning up and lowering your voice; "I love cheerleading."

Santana laughs, squeezing your finger as they lay entwinned with hers; "I'm glad... It's really not that bad."

"Marley tried out one year... They didn't choose her." You sigh, as you turn to look up at the ceiling; Santana shifts to let her head rest against yours.

"That sucks... She's really pretty so she mustn't have been good enough." Santana says, using her nike pump to kick her trainers off; her white ankle socks placed beside yours; "Although most of us are complete snobs..."

Santana taps her feet against yours, and you allow your feets to tangle with hers. You tap her forearm, just about to ask her for breakfast when there's a loud knock on your door.

You don't even realise you're just staring at Santana, until she taps your nose with her index finger.

"You should answer that." Santana say, before slouching back against the comfy matress. You climb off the bed; and walk towards the door. You take a few seconds before pulling it open, meeting Marley's smiling expression.

"Hello, little miss sunshine." Marley said

"Hey..." You reply

Marley glances behind your shoulder; and her expression changes; a small smirk appears; "We're having lunch at the beach today... you can come whenever because we're spending all day and night there. There's a beach party... anyway."

You nod; "Okay... Thanks. I'll be there soon."

"I'm so happy for you... You deserve happiness." Marley said softly; her tone is low but not low enough because you hear Santana giggle.

"Okay, bye Marley." You say, with wide eyes; Marley must have took your obvious hint because she nodded; not before saying bye to Santana. You close the door quickly in embarrassment. Santana is instantly wrapping her arms around your waist.

"Well, I think you deserve happiness too." Santana whispers against your ear; You melt once again by her words.

"Thanks." You reply, tugging lightly on the end of one of her pleats; Santana laughs; and pulls away.

"Britt..." Santana says, pulling away; "I should probably go."

Your face falls slightly; "I didn't mean to touch you up. Stay..."

"Touch me up?" Santana husks lightly; tugging on your t-shirt; "We'll test that later."

You blush, and release your bottom lip from your teeth; "Come to the beach later..."

"Of course... Let me shower, grab some food." Santana says, tugging on the end of your loose pony tail; "I'll meet you there."

You hum softly; "See you later."

Santana blows you a quick kiss before walking out of the door; she closed it behind her. You walk back to the bed; and flop down on top of it; with a loud huff.

As soon as you're finished getting ready, you grab a towel, your key and your phone before walking to the beach. You only get lost once which is an achievement in your opinion. You see Sam and Jake first; then see Kitty and Ryder playing volleyball. You then place your towel down beside Marley's; before lying down.

"You're not even gonna tell me!" Marley says, slapping your arm

"Tell you what?" You ask, looking over at her

"Tell me why Santana was in your room all night!" Marley exclaims, not noticing Quinn was settling beside her.

"Marley, don't." You say, not wanting to embarrass or annoy Quinn; Marley doesn't seem to understand your comment; and continues.

"Did you sleep with her?" Marley asks, scratching her calf

"No..." You say softly; turning to look the other way

Marley rubs your lower back as if she's realises why you didn't want to talk.

"So Santana picked you huh?" Quinn asked as she stands up, creating a shadow over you and Marley.

"I don't know." You reply, because you don't know if she has or not. You didn't plan on failing asleep; "She fell asleep... It wasn't like we went on a date and kissed."

Quinn sucks her lips in; "You made it a competition... If you didn't want it be one, you should have said."

"I never wanted to fight you for her." You say quickly; "You said you gave up... I never did anything to you. I like Santana... I have always said that."

"I never said you didn't..." Quinn snapped, before storming off.

You roll your eyes because Quinn was always a genuis at storming off. You roll towards Marley; and rest your head against her shoulder. You must have fallen asleep within 10 minutes.

You wake up a little after three o'clock; your head hurts, your body feels sore and you know you've got sunburn on your body somewhere. You go to sit up when a sharp pain hits you right in the stomach; making you regret not eating anything all day.

"Britt, you okay?" Marley's smooth voice asks you, making you feel a little better. You sit up, wrapping your arms around your stomach as it hurts.

"I need to eat." You say, ending it with a loud stomach grumble as if confirming your demand; "Did Santana come?"

"Right beside you, honey." Santana said, rolling over to face Britt; "I got you a bottle of water... You were asleep when everyone went to get food."

You can't even hear what Santana's saying because she's wearing a white bikini which is perfectly complimentarily to her caramel skin tone. Suddenly tan fingers are clicking in front of your face.

"S-Sorry.." You mumble making Santana smile

"I asked if you wanted to hit the burger van over there." Santana said, pointing over at the burger van which was parked up.

"Sure." You say, standing up; and walking with Santana to the burger van; You rub your eyes slowly; "How long have I been asleep?"

"A little over two hours." Santana said, placing her hand on your lower back; "Britt, you know you forgot sunburn on your shoulders right?"

"Oh forgot about suncream." You say with a small grimace

"I've got some cream to soothe the sunburn... Do you want a burger?" Santana asks, her fingers stroking along your lower back.

"Yeah, extra cheese, please." You say

Santana asks the burger van driver for two cheese burgers; she hands him the cash; before passing one of the burgers to Brittany; "Here... I don't know about you but doing nothing all day makes me so hungry."

You smirk as Santana takes a giant bite of her burger; you began eating yours as you walk back towards the towels; "You do have a bit of an appetite."

Santana's mouth drops open, her fingers clutching her half eaten burger; "Are you suggesting I'm fat?"

"Fat is a bit of a stretch. You look so good... like seriously, your body is amazing." You say softly, your eyes running down the front of her body, lingering on her breasts.

Santana takes another bite of her burger, while pushing your hand up to continue eating your own burger; "Thanks... You look amazing, too... In fact, you look so tasty in that bikini."

Hearing Santana describe you as tasty, making you choke on your bite of burger; you turn to cough in the hope of clearing your throat. Santana giggles as she rubs her hand up and down your lower back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you choke." Santana says, with a soft tone

"It's fine..." You croak out before sitting down on your towel; you take a large sip of your water; before finishing your burger.

"Do you want me to do your shoulders now?" Santana asks

You nod, with a small smile; blushing when you hear Marley laugh to herself; "Shut up..." You add in a hiss as you turn round to allow Santana to have full access to your shoulders.

"It might be a little cold." Santana warns softly against your ear; as she brushes your hair from your shoulders. You hiss lightly when Santana's fingers trail over your sunburnt shoulders; "Sorry..."

"Just a little sore." You say, biting down on your bottom lip

Santana squeezes some of her cream into her hands; she rubbed her hands together before gently sliding her hands over your shoulder in a rather soothing manner.

"That feels so good." You says with a dreamy look on your face, Santana rubs her thumbs to evenly cover all the sunburn; "Put a little more on."

Santana clicks her tongue and you can barely feel anything but her breath against your earlobe and her breasts against your back; "So demanding..."

You chuckle to yourself as Marley giving you that look; and you know your face is bright pink with embarrassment.

"I'm not demanding." You say, trying to sound cool and strong; but coming out nervous.

Santana laughs; and rubs her hands along your shoulders again; this time spreading more cool cream over your hot burns; "What's the opposite of demanding? Giving... Are you more of a giving person, Britt-Britt?"

You feel the shiver run down your spine; you arch your back as you release a small moan. Your eyes snap back open at the soung coming out of your own mouth; you then cover your face with your hands as both, Santana and Marley begin laughing at you.

"Stop it!" You say without any real feeling

Santana wipes her hands clean before lying back against her towel. You watch her shift into a comfortable position. Her arms folded behind her head which was resting on her fold clothes. You let out a small gasp as her legs seem to part just enough to make you lean over before snapping shut.

"Creeper." You hear Santana say softly making you look up at her face; which is wearing a smirk; "Like what you see?"

"Always..." You instantly reply before sucking your lips into your mouth; you turn to look at Marley; "Did Quinn come back?"

"No. She's probably sleeping. You know how she gets. I don't know why she always organises trips like this when she hates going on them." Marley says, pausing on her big toe to dip her nail varnish brush back into the nail varnish.

"She's a bit of a bitch." Santana says, rolling onto her back; she lets her face rest on her clothes facing you; "Nothing like sweet, giving Britt-Britt."

You decide to lie on your side, so you're facing her; You're lips are pressing out into a pout as your index finger is drawing shapes on the small strip of sand between your towels; "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, Britt..." Santana says, placing her hand on top of yours, stopping you from drawing into the sand; "I'd never make fun of you."

You nod lightly; her eyes making you feel so warm and safe. You leaned forward to kiss those full lips which have been teasing you for days. Santana moves forward quickly, her forehead immediately resting against yours. You feel her lips part; and the warmth of her breath descends over your own pink lips.

"Not yet." Santana murmurs, making you bite your lower lip to keep a groan from tumbling out; "Sorry... I know you must be annoyed at me."

"I thought we liked each other." You say, confusion lacing your tone more than anything else.

Santana leans down and pressing her lips to the corner of your mouth; a hint of a small kiss; "I do like you..."

"Then give me a real kiss." You say, letting your fingers stroke up Santana's neck; you let your fingers scratch along the smooth skin. Too involved with letting your nails scratch against the soft skin before being replaced by your fingertips.

Suddenly, warm, soft lips are pressed firmly against yours; you moan softly against Santana's lips. Your eyes watch as chocolate eyes flicker shut; you close yours as if feels wierd to watch Santana especially when she's kissing you as good as this. Your lips began to fumble against Santana's; who slides her fingers along your jaw before gripping it lightly; she then controls the pace of the kiss. The pressure of her lips against yours makes you grip the back of Santana's back. As a warm tongue runs along your bottom lip, you part your lips in response. The wet tongue dips into your mouth rubbing along your own limp tongue; you tug on the little hairs at the base of her neck.

"Ow..." Santana whimpers against your lips; "That hurt."

You release your grip on the back of her neck; wearing a slightly apologetic expression. Santana smirks and leans forward once more to only peck your lips this time.

"Is that a real kiss?" Santana asks, slowly stroking along your jaw

"I really liked that." You say in response, your hand coming up to cover over Santana's; "You're a great kisser."

"Thanks... You're not bad yourself... Except for the hair pulling." Santana says, with a small smirk; before shifting so her head rested on Brittany's shoulder; "Let's just take a nap, huh?"

"Uh... Sure." You mutter, before shifting so your body presses slighlty against Santana's; "Should I...-"

"Just go for a nap, Britt." Santana says softly, flicking her finger against your ear; you choose to listen to her and close your eyes; her fingers decide to stroke up and down your neck. You find her touch so comforting, so soothing that you feel yourself falling asleep.

You don't why you've been so tired today; Maybe it's the effect Santana's been having on you. She makes you feel like you're running a marathon when all you're doing is talking to her. Your heart beats faster when you look at her. You don't know how you've fell for her so quick but you want to fall even more, even deeper.

You wake up alone, well Sam's lying on Santana's towel which makes you mad because his eyes are the eyes you don't want to see. He must have heard your breathing change because he turns to you with a large grin.

"Enjoy your nap, Britt?" Sam asks, his tone slightly suggestive

You furrow your eyes at him before following his finger as he prods your erected nipple over your bikini top. You flush with embarrassment; before slapping his hand away which makes him suck his lips into his mouth.

"Don't touch me like that." You snap, before standing up; and storming off towards the water. You feel so angry at Sam, at yourself; you stomp harder into the sand, ignoring Jake and Marley who are building a sandcastle with Ryder and Santana.

"Britt!" Santana loudly calls out to you; but you choose to ignore her; and continue to the water.

The sun has decline in the sky; and you notice the tempature has also decrease when the cold water sweeps over your bottom half; you decide to dive in with the hope of covering your whole body; with the aim of cooling off.

A hand grabs at your foot; and you instantly kick at it. You pull away free from any confines to see Santana covering her mouth and walks out of the water.

"Santana, wait..." You call out to her; you try to rush after her but the water hinders you; when you arrive on the beach; you run after her; you grab at her hand; "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine." Santana says, releasing her cupped mouth; she turns to you with a light smirk; "That's a mighty kick you got there."

"Oh Santana... I'm so sorry. I thought you were Sam!" You say as you wrap your arms around her waist; "I'm sorry."

"It's fine... Just a bruise." Santana says, letting her face rest against your neck; even coming out of the cold water; her body still radiates heat; "You're freezing, Britt."

Santana's hands rub along your waist towards your lower back; spreading a hint of warmth before being replaced by the cold once again as the wind whipped against your skin.

"Get dry, please." Santana whispers, looking up at you; her eyes burning into yours; and you nod at her demand. You turn to walk towards your towel; when slim fingers slide too easily through yours.

"You're coming?" You ask, squeezing Santana's hand lightly; comforted by the fact that Santana's hand fitted perfectly in yours.

Santana nods to your question; and you both decide to stay silent. Sam sends you a glare as you lean over to pick up your towel. Santana clicks her fingers in front of Sam's face.

"I need my towel." Santana says

"Oh, sorry." Sam says, standing up and walking off. Santana leaned down and wrapped the red towel around her body; she began rubbing the material over her wet skin.

"I'm so cold." Santana hisses behind you, her hands are rubbing the towel over her shoulders and arms. You wrapped your arms around her waist; your front pressing against her back; "Well, this is nice." Santana whispers, and you sigh in response because from now on, nothing will feel better than Santana's body pressed against yours.

"Are you changing into clothes?" You ask softly, letting your fingers brush through Santana's hair. Your slender cream fingers threading through smooth black locks. Her hair feels so silky smooth, and you really love the texture of her raven hair.

"Yeah, there's a toilet... over there. I'm gonna change in there." Santana says, picking up her clothes; you pick up your clothes and follow after her into the toilets. Santana sends you a wink as she slips into a cubicle.

You must have changed within minutes because you're leaning against the wall beside the sinks. Santana walks out, trying to dry her hair with her towel. Her free hand holding her bikini.

"Hey good lookin'." Santana says, with a smirk; drying the tips of her hair. You watch as Santana lets her eyes run up from your sandles to your beanie; "Cute beanie, Britt..."

You feel her fingers tug lightly on the front of your beanie, it falls over your eyes and you huff loudly before her lips press against yours. Your hands wrap around her neck, kissing her back with force.

"Hmmm... Your lips are so toasty." Santana murmurs, letting her own pouty lips brush against yours as she speaks. Suddenly fingers tug your hat from over your eyes, "There's those blue eyes..."

You flash Santana a small grin, and by the way her eyes glisten, you press her a quick kiss to her lips; "I'm hungry again."

Santana let out a laugh; before poking Brittany in the stomach; "You're always hungry."

You allow a pout form on your lips; and Santana bites her own bottom lip; she tugs on your bottom lip.

"That damn pout." Santana says, before turning towards the door; "I'm not getting a burger again. I can already feel the grease clogging my precious heart."

"'Can we find a place to eat together?" You ask, following after her

Santana turns to look at you; "Are you suggesting a date, Britt?"

"Sure." You response, before letting out a hum as you tilt your head; "Shouldn't you ask me on a date?"

Santana laughs, she leaned forward and grabs at your hand; "Yeah, Wanna go on a date?"

You nod lightly; "Okay... I guess so."

Santana ran her fingers through her hair; "I'll take you on a date then. Now do you wanna eat something?"

You nod softly, and began walking towards the broadway. Santana laced your fingers together as you both stop to look at the different restaurents.

"Pizza?" You ask, being distracted by Santana's fingers running up and down your arm; "Italien?"

"Pizza sounds good." Santana says, pointing at a pizzeira. You nod and walk towards the restaurent, Santana walking beside you. You choose a corner table, and took a seat, before picking up a menu. Santana sat opposite you; licking her lips as her hand picked up the menu.

"I really want ham and pineapple." You say, with an excited grin; you love ham and pineapple pizza; it's probably your favourite pizza. Pineapple tastes awesome on pizza. You're the type of person who loves sweet things with salty things. Like chocolate covered pretzels. Best things ever.

"I'm more of a pepperoni kinda gal." Santana says, with a grin

Your mouth spilts into a grin; "My nipples look like pepperoni."

"Oh... My... God..."Santana says between laughs from her mouth; she wipes her eyes with her fingers; "Thank you for that."

You nod with a light smile; not really sure what Santana's thanking you for; but she's look so cute when she's laughing.

"Shall we order?" You ask, waving your menu at her; "We could share a pepperoni pizza, if you want."

"You want ham and pineapple... Let's just get a pizza each." Santana says

You nod and then recite the order to the waiter who walks over. Ordering two cokes, one small ham and pineapple pizza and one pepperoni pizza. After the waiter brings their meals; they immediately began eating.

"So your nipples are a baby pink colour or they taste like pepperoni?" Santana asks, making Brittany who was sipping on her coke choke on the liquid.

You cough awkwardly as your hand fumbles for your napkin; you wipe your mouth lightly; "Erm... I'm never tasted my nipples."

Santana giggles; throwing a half eaten crust onto her plate; "I was kidding, Britt."

"Oh..." You muttered, running your fingers through your hair; "I'm done..."

Santana nods, and throws a few dollars on the check beside their plates; "Back to the beach?"

"Sure..." You say, standing up and following Santana out of the pizzeria


End file.
